Anju L. Narumi
Narumi L. Anju (鳴海・L・杏樹) is a teacher at Alice Academy that possesses the Pheromone Alice. He is the one to who brings Mikan into the academy. He was voiced by Akira Ishida in the anime. Appearance Narumi is quite feminine looking, resulting in Mikan being confused about his gender when she first met him. It was mentioned in Chapter 109 that he was almost 170 cm tall when he was in high school. He was also quite popular with the girls and had a large amount of girlfriends around him who were jealous of Yuka since she seemed to be around him a lot. He has blond hair that reaches his shoulders and blue eyes. Narumi wears a white shirt, purple jeans, and brown shoes, but he is usually seen wearing flamboyant outfits. Narumi has a powerful Pheromone Alice, so he has to wear earrings, a necklace, and a ring on his ring finger as alice restraints. He has a beauty mark under his eye. Personality Narumi is known as a upbeat teacher with a flamobyant personality. Especially when compared to the other teachers at Gakuen Alice. His students often are annoyed by this, such as during the midterms when the test to write a love letter to him. However, they do have some fear of him due to his Pheromone Alice, so they make sure to obey him. Narumi does care for his students; one time refering to them as his "childern" to Yuka and being around them he has developed some protectiveness towards them. As the Gakuen Alice story goes on it is obvious Narumi is hiding things about himself. This is later found out to be his one-sided love to Yuka Azumi. The reason he watches over Mikan Sakura, Yuka's daughter. During his early student years at Gakuen Alice Narumi was true to his name, a narcissistic. While he does pretain some of the narcissism as an adult it is very prominent when he was young. Narumi was famous for using his Alice to get what he wanted, even using it on teachers. He was also a heartbreaker, an example would be him using his Alice to steal someone's girlfriend, but to later dump her. Because of Yuki making Yuka his partner Narumi learned feelings of love and sadness. Narumi's Alice made it easy for people to like him, so he never recived acutal emotions from people. After finding out Yuka was supposedly engaged to Shiki, Narumi did destrictive behavior, such as smoking and doing drugs, not understanding love and being confused by it. This encounter pains him as an adult, since he is unable to let Yuka go or forgive himself for letting your leave the school alone. Following Yuka's death Narumi appears to have a sense of enlightment and understands that he should finally let her go and move on. Background Narumi met Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother when he was 11 and she was 13, and since then, he still holds a unrequited love for her. In his youth he was shown to control others with his pheromone alice, including the teachers. Narumi did missions for the school and did not trust anyone. Narumi met Yuka, because Yukihara told Yuka to be his friend. He takes a liking to Yuka and tries his alice on her which she does not take well and hits him. The two do not get along and one day Yuka goes to confront Narumi. He tells her that he does not like his alice and asked Yuka to use her stealing alice to get rid of it from him, she does, but the alice stones she takes out is endless and the two end up falling asleep. When they wake up Narumi tells her that the alice stones are 'put away' and gives one of the stones to her. Time passes and he hears of a rumor about Shiki Masachika and Yuka's engagement. This causes him to start smoking, drinking, and do drugs. When Yuka came into Narumi's room, he grabbed her and kissed her and tried to force himself on her. He then confesses his feelings, but Yuka rejects them, leaving him heartbroken. He and Yuka reconcile in chapter 112 and he tells her to promise that she will get stronger. Narumi wonders were Yuka has been lately and finds her and takes her to Misaki's dorm room. Yuka tells him that Narumi should stay at the academy to change it from the inside. When Yuka tells them that she is leaving the academy Narumi panics into using his alice to make Yuka stay. She then accidentally uses her steal alice to turn that into a large alice stone, thus knocking Narumi out cold. Yuka continues her leave and tells Narumi that she is sorry, while Narumi cries in his sleep. Story Welcome To Gakuen Alice Narumi saved Mikan Sakura with his alice when some guys tried to enroll her into a fake school. He tries to use his alice on her so she goes home but it doesn't work. Narumi tells Mikan then tells her that he can enroll her in the academy, suspecting that Mikan may have a alice. Though he tells her that she has to pass a test and tells her what an alice is. This makes Mikan excited and wants to know what her alice is. Narumi was going to give her a hint, but is interrupted by Natsume's escape. Narumi then fights Natsume with a bean whip and the battle ends with Narumi using his alice and making Natsume faint. He then takes Mikan into the academy. Narumi then leaves Mikan by herself to report to his superiors. Misaki comes into the room and tells Mikan that he saved Natsume from punishment, that he is not a bad guy, and that he has the pheromone alice. Northern Woods Arc He watched Mikan take the test with Serina's alice using her crystal ball and goes into the Northern Woods and tells Serina Yamada that she will be important to the academy and will help Nastume. When Natsume threatens everyone with his alice. Narumi uses his alice to make Nastume faint and tells Mikan that her alice is nullification and officially welcomes her to Gakuen Alice. Natsume then wakes up and injures him with his alice, but Narumi does not seem to mind. He tells him that that guy (Persona) will come and he should leave. After Northern Woods Arc He had to burn Mikann's letters causing her to not trust him anymore. When Mikan tried to escape Narumi protected her from some kidnappers and protected Mikan from a bomb. This injured him greatly and Mikan forgave him and Narumi later got healed by Misaki's herbs. Misaki said that his injuries are to great and that he should go to the hospital. Mikan asks him why she is targeted but he can not answer her question. Narumi lets Mikan sleep next to him in bed, because she always did with her grandfather when she was scared. Mikan was going to call him grandpa, but he told her to call him father. In Narumi's room their was a investigation paper on Mikan Sakura. Central Town Narumi and Misaki are shown to have a conservation about going to see Mikan's grandfather. Misaki tells him that he could get trouble for doing this. Narumi also tells Jinno that two teachers will be at central town so Mikan should be allowed to go. Though only if Natsume goes is Jinno's response. Mikan then gives Narumi the leftovers of Howalon she earned so that he can give it to her grandpa. Reo Arc Using Hotaru's commincater Narumi told Mikan, Sumire, and Natsume to try to escape and keep their Alices a secert. He was however, interupped by Reo who took the Panda Earmuff communicater away from Mikan. He and Reo have a converstation about why Narumi chose to become a teacher, despite both of them despising that school. Alice Festival Narumi is a contestant in the Special Ability Class RPG (role playing game) and is able to quickly advance using his alice. That is until he reaches Mikan who is immune to his pheromones. He plays the huntsmen's replacement when most of the cast is unable to perform, because of the slime ball incident. He changes the play's story line. His most prominent change was having Mikan and Ruka kiss, wishing to make the play much more interesting and realistic. But the kiss was stopped by Natsume and Hotaru. Narumi is later seen dancing with Mikan during the dance. Z Arc He recognized Yuka in the security tapes. He is the one tell Mikan's class about Hotaru Imai being shot and enscorts them to the hospital to visit her. Narumi easily sees through that Natsume and Ruka Nogi aren't the real ones. He finds Misaki who disguised as Mikan to spill everything, because the others already did. When Yuka sneaks into the academy again and gives Narumi the stolen alices he wonders what would of happened if he didn't let her go. Narumi then returns the stones to the users without their knowledge. Chrismas Ball Persona who is disguised during the awards ceromony affects Narumi with his alice, because the principal wanted to know if Mikan had the steal alice by removing the alice stone. Escape Arc Narumi's conditon from Persona's alice has worsen and Mikan finds out about this. As she trys to remove the alice stone using her stealing alice, Narumi urges her not to and even hits her. Mikan is unfazed by this and with Jinno knocking Narumi out she is able to get Persona's alice stone. He asks Mikan if she would go live in the outside world with him while Mikan and Natsume are trying to escape to Hana Hime Den. He asks her if she would think about living with him on the outside world because he can't bear to watch her grow up in the academy while she is in danger. He finds Yuka hiding and listening to everything Mikan said about her not wanting to run away with Yuka. He then confronts her. High School Arc He is seen somewhere with Yuka wondering where he is. Yuka informs him that he took a tranquilizer from the ESP that was meant for her and that she teleported them to safety. Yuka has used a poison antidote and to further heal his wound has put compatible Healing alice stones in his body to, but the effect will take awhile. When she leaves out of guilt Narumi grabs her hand asking if she is planning to leave him again. He tells her how he couldn't live with himself, because he regretted using his alice to stop her and letting her leave alone in the outside world. He continues that he is not a child anymore, so he will not let go of this hand and wants to go outside with her. He then hugs Yuka. Narumi and Yuka are seen again in Chapter 132 where he and Yuka share a kiss and truly reconcile with each other. Narumi asks Yuka to leave and live together with Mikan. Narumi falls asleep and is unaware that Yuka has slipped through his fingers again. Yuka sacrfices herself to protect Narumi from the keyhole explosion by shielding him with her body. Current Arc He is seen looking at Yuka and Izumi's grave. Once a month, he has been visiting Yuka and Izum's grave, and apologizes for holding onto his feelings for her for so long. He also says that he will have to let her go forever, hinting his acceptence of her death, although he is clearly in deep mourning. He appears more serious and wears a black suit now. Shiki tells him that there may be secret relations between Z and the ESP and asks Narumi if he will spy on them. He accepts, wanting to fulfill Yuka's wish of protecting Mikan. He is later confronted by Natsume, who wants to know information of the ESP and Mikan and says that he doesn't want him and Mikan to follow the same path as Narumi and Yuka. Narumi smacks him and assures him that Natsume and Mikan won't follow the same path. Alice Narumi has a powerful Pheromone Alice (フェロモン体質のアリス Pheromone Taishitsu no Alice) that gives him the ability to make anyone of any gender fall in love with him. His alice does not effect Mikan or Yukihara, because of their Nullification Alices. Narumi's alice can also not work if the person eats Pheromone medicine that makes them immune to his pheromones, but it will not work if Narumi takes off his earring which limits his alice. If he uses his Alice on a kid who hasnt experienced love yet they may faint. He also wears a ring on his ring finger to limit his alice, but is not married or has a girlfriend. Gakuen Alice Volume 2, Chapter 7 Relationships Yuka Azumi Main article- Yuka Azumi Yuka is Narumi's first and only love. He met her when he was in elementary school and she was in midddle school. At first, they didn't get along due to his rebellious behavior and him wanting her to steal his Alice, but they eventually became best friends. Almost immediately, he fell in love with her, but she clearly didn't return his feelings because she was in love with Izumi, her former teacher. When he heard rumors of her "engagement" to Shiki, he began smoking, drinking and doing drugs. He even forcibly kissed her and tried to force himself on her, and confessed his love to her. He accepts her rejection, but still hoped that she would come to love him. He was and still is saddened for letting her leave the academy, and is depressed when she dies. However, once visiting her grave, he says that he can finally let her go and move on. Mikan Sakura Main article- Mikan Sakura Mikan is Narumi's student. Because she is Yuka's daughter, he cares a great deal about her and will protect her no matter what. He is the one who reconizes that she is an Alice and gets her enrolled in the academy. He becomes a father figure to Mikan and is always kind to her. He even allows her to call him "Dad" because she misses her grandfather and he at times refers to her as his "daughter', even though he is not her biological father. Some suggest that he might love Mikan as something more than as a daughter figure due to her resemblance to Yuka: seen when he asked her if she would like to live with him outside the academy and when he said that he liked her the most. Nevertheless, he is very protective and loving to Mikan and will do anything to make her happy. Izumi Yukihira Main article- Izumi Yukihira '' Narumi had an undefined relationship with Izumi. When he was in elementary school, Izumi was frustrated with Narumi and was the one who partnered Narumi and Yuka. Narumi tried many times to use his Alice on Izumi, which didn't work because of Izumi's Nullification Alice. As he becomes a teenager, he at times teases Izumi when he is bullied or punished by the HSP. Like everyone, he was saddened of Izumi's death. He acknowledges Izumi as the man Yuka loves and as Mikan's father, even though is pains him. Misaki-sensei ''Main article- Misaki Misaki and Narumi are best friends, even though Narumi constantly gets on Misaki's nerves. They always fight childishly over various things, even though Narumi keeps on an amused smile and makes stupid comments. Misaki is aware of Narumi's secret activities and often warns him of the consequences, especially when he discovered of Narumi being badly infected from Persona's Alice. Narumi even one time kissed Misaki on the lips to knock him out so he can see Yuka. Others He may appear negligant to his students, but he does care about them. He is viewed as being weird and crazy by many of them due to his narcissitic personality and love to cross-dress. While Mikan is his favorite student, he shows concern for Natsume's well-being and partners Mikan with Natsume because he knows only Mikan can save Natsume and change the school for the better. Like Mikan and Izumi, he falls victim to his superior's punishments for his stupidity and reckless decisions. Despite this, he is well-liked by his students. Trivia *In the anime, Narumi keeps a photo of himself and a girl with a striking resemblance to Yuka on his bedside table. *His name is a play on words with Narumi being similar to the word Narcissism; a personality trait where one loves oneself. *He is a part of Yuka's love square along with Yuki and Shiki. *Narumi's alice stone color is magenta. Although Tono describes it more as an eggplant color. *His name, Anju is actually a female name. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Teacher Category:Gakuen Alice Staff